La Résurrection de l'Ange
by Fuyukichi
Summary: On lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître. On se servait de lui. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait été seul, mais maintenant, il était sauvé.


_**N/A :** Je suis inspirée en ce moment, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas un mal, ceci dit. Comme pour Pour un Souri__re, je l'ai écris sans m'en rendre compte et j'ai longuement hésité à le poster. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)_

_**Disclaimer :** Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas. Si si, je vous jure._

* * *

**La Résurrection de l'Ange**

Zelos Wilder était quelqu'un de volage, dragueur, faux et, qui plus est, il se considérait lui-même comme un lâche. Depuis longtemps déjà, il souhaitait abandonner son statut d'Elu et le donner à sa sœur, sœur qu'il adorait plus que tout et, de plus en plus, intérieurement, il se mit à prier pour disparaître. N'était-ce pas ce que sa mère lui avait dit ? Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le mettre au monde ? Mais, si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-il en vie ?

Lloyd Irving et ses amis de Sylvarant, accompagnés par le ninja de Mizuho, Sheena, étaient alors apparus dans sa vie. Et, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir les utiliser pour son propre bien, alors qu'il les méprisait, au fil des jours, ils étaient devenus comme une sorte de bouffée d'air frais, quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien et le faisait revivre à nouveau. Lorsqu'il s'était battu contre eux, à la tour du Salut, son cœur s'était pincé. Etait-ce de la tristesse qu'il voyait dans ces regards ? Et ce sentiment qu'il ressentait, ce sentiment qui souhaitait l'arrêter, était-ce un sentiment de culpabilité ? La culpabilité de détruire le lien qui les unissait, de détruire leur amitié ? _Amitié_. Cela avait été un choc lorsqu'il avait compris. Il avait été accepté tel qu'il était, malgré tous ces défauts, son rang, son statut d'Elu. C'était la première fois qu'on ne cherchait pas à l'utiliser ou à le tuer, la première fois qu'on le considérait comme un égal.

Lorsqu'il s'était battu contre eux, un regard l'avait presque pétrifié sur place. C'était un regard emplis de tristesse, mélangée à la stupéfaction, à la honte, à la culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il lire de tels sentiments en un seul regard ? Qui plus est dans celui de Sheena ? Lui-même ne comprenait pas, et, à ce moment précis, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Mais maintenant que son rôle d'Elu ne pesait plus sur ses épaules, qu'il avait mis les points sur les i avec lui-même, il voulait savoir ce que cela signifiait. Bien sûr, cela lui faisait peur, et, parfois, il souhaitait fuir. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il devait faire face.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait assis sur un des bancs de son grand jardin, Sheena, devenue ambassadrice après la réunification du monde, à ses côtés. L'endroit était calme et il y avait un air de printemps avec les oiseaux qui chantaient. Si cela avait été possible, Zelos aurait aimé que cela reste toujours ainsi, même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

« Au fait, Sheena ? »

Le ninja tourna la tête vers lui, sourcils froncés, prête à le frapper s'il disait la moindre bêtise.

« Tu…m'as détesté ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Zelos n'était pas sûr d'avoir correctement formulé sa question, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la lui poser. Il n'allait pas lui demander si elle avait été triste ou non, il savait qu'elle n'y répondrait pas.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Du jour où je vous ai trahis.

-Oh… »

La brune soupira, comme agacée par une telle question – et il était sûr qu'elle le maudissait intérieurement – et répondit sur un ton doux :

« Non, je ne t'ai pas détesté. Je t'en ai voulu, oui, mais de là à te détester…Non, pas une seule seconde. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Même s'il était vrai que dans tous leurs regards, ils avaient semblé déçus, il avait toujours cru qu'intérieurement, ils le détestaient tous.

« A vrai dire, la personne que je détestais le plus…, continua-t-elle, c'était moi. »

Le roux arqua les sourcils, surpris. Sheena se détestait ?

« Pour quelle raison ? Finit-il demander, curieux. Il n'y en avait aucune, à mon hum—

-S'il y en avait une ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

Puis, elle murmura :

« Je n'ai pas fait attention… Je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais besoin d'aide…

-Quoi ? »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle détourna vite fait le sien, comme honteuse de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

« Je veux dire…Tu as toujours fais attention à nous, au fond, pas vrai ? Ce jour-là, lorsque Corrine est morte, tu es venu me voir et tu m'as réconfortée du mieux que tu as pu.

-Ce…N'est pas quelque chose de compliqué à faire… »

Sheena reporta son regard sur lui.

« Et pourtant, c'est grâce à toi que je vais mieux. Bien sûr, vous m'avez tous encouragé, mais c'est toi qui m'a le plus aidé. » Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Zelos se sentit rougir à son tour, étonné que Sheena lui avoue cela, et surtout d'entendre de la gratitude dans sa voix.

« C'est pour cela que je m'en suis voulu. Tu avais réussi à me réconforter, à m'encourager, alors que moi, je n'ai rien fait pour toi.

-Vous m'avez tous sauvé, tu sais.

-Mais si je l'avais remarqué avant, tu n'aurais pas subi ça, nous ne nous serions jamais combattu ! »

Il pouvait voir qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer : ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur et elle se pinçait la lèvre inférieure pour tarir ses lèvres. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par dire :

« Rien que savoir que tu te préoccupes pour moi, ça me fait du bien. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux alors que Zelos se demandait s'il devait continuer ou non. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, et il était vrai qu'il avait peur. Puis, finalement, il opta pour le dire.

« Avant de mourir, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû me mettre au monde. »

Les yeux de Sheena s'écarquillèrent de stupeur alors qu'il continuait sur un ton las :

« J'ai grandis auprès de personnes qui voulaient seulement m'utiliser, tout en pensant que je n'apportais que le malheur aux personnes proches, et surtout à ma sœur. Je pensais que personne ne m'aimait vraiment pour la personne que j'étais, que personne ne se préoccupait de moi. »

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça, et à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il l'avouerait à quelqu'un. Il posa sa main sur la tête du ninja, ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs de jais et murmura, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Merci de te préoccuper de moi, Sheena. »

Il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de son amie et il s'en voulut. Alors, il décida de détendre l'atmosphère à sa façon :

« Donc maintenant, ma chérie, allons dans ma chambre pour nous montrer notre affection ! »

C'eut l'effet escompté : un sourire étira les lèvres de la femme et, quelques instants plus tard, elle rétorqua :

« Je vais te tuer, imbécile d'Elu ! »

Zelos se leva rapidement pour rejoindre l'intérieur du manoir en courant alors que Sheena le poursuivait.

Ce jour-là, il se sentit vraiment heureux. Parce qu'il avait compris ce que signifiait son regard, avait compris qu'il avait des amis qui se préoccupaient de lui. Il avait compris qu'il n'était plus seul.

Qu'il était bon d'être né. Il avait ressuscité.


End file.
